vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anarky
|-|Anarky= |-|Green Lantern= Summary A possible child of the Joker and Linda Penman, Lonnie Machin was a prodigal high school student until influence from anarchist philosophy turned him into the aptly-named vigilante Anarky. Though he was taken down by Batman and sent to a juvenile detention center, he soon escaped to become a consistent adversary to both the Batman and the criminals of Gotham City. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 4-B Name: Lonnie Machin, Anarky, Moneyspider Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: At least 14 Classification: Human vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Snuck into a heavily guarded senator's house. Spray painted his symbol onto Batman's cape without him noticing), Hacking, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation with baton, Illusion Creation with holograms, external Transformation (Can turn Etrigan back into Jason Blood) and Summoning (Summoned a demon from Hell) via Magic, Mind Manipulation with quartz crystal (Hypnotized a demon), Portal Creation via Boom Tubes, Negation of Mind Manipulation (Has an "anti-hypnotism disk", and a machine that can undo brainwashing) | Same as before in addition to Flight, Willpower Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Weapon Creation, Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation (Can change reality by manipulating planck length and rewrote the laws of physics to stop the Aberration from existing) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Can trade blows with Batman) | Solar System level (Broke through one of Kyle Rayner's energy constructs, should be comparable to other Green Lanterns) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Green Arrow and reacted to his arrows in mid-air) | Massively FTL+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Lifted Scarecrow with the help of Batman even after being weakened by fear toxin) | Class K (Lifted a collapsing building), likely Multi-Stellar (Should be comparable to other Green Lanterns, whose constructs can physically restrain Kryptonians) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Solar System Class Durability: Small Building level+ (Withstood attacks from Batman and Tim Drake, tanked an attack from Doleman, who can obliterate a concrete pillar), higher with forcefield and Universal Power Suit | Solar System level (Took hits from Kyle Rayner), likely far higher with forcefield (Took attacks from a monster that broke down the laws of space-time) Stamina: Peak human (Can hold his breath for 4 minutes.) | Higher Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to Tens of meters with weapons | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Anarky Baton, Anarky Stars, MAX, flare gun, grappling gun, knife, crossbow, baseball bat, smoke bombs, tear gas bombs, sleeping gas bombs, magnesium flares, holograms, Boom Tube, etc. | Green Lantern Ring Intelligence: Very intelligent hacker, mechanic, engineer, marksman and entrepreneur who can think 10 times faster than an ordinary person and is considered one of the smartest men on Earth by military masterminds. Knows dozens of martial arts styles, including Karate, Kung Fu, Aikido and Jiu-Jitsu. Can read lips. Can hotwire a bulldozer. Can pick locks. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Green Lantern Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Antiheroes Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Hackers Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Lantern Corps Category:Tier 9 Category:Green Lanterns Category:Anarchists